ＳＥＣＲＥＴＯ
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Natsu y Lucy debían fingir delante de los demás / "Lucy ya es de Natsu"/ ¡N-Natsu! –Se escuchó un gemido-/Esto es interesante… -Dijo una Erza con sangre en la nariz- No sabía que Natsu y Lucy tenían esa clase de relación. Mi primer Oneshot [NaLu con menciones Jerza] NO YURI - Lime - Erza muy pervertida - Una Wendy muy Traumada - ¡Esas 4 describen lo que va a pasar!


**¡Hola! Es mi primer One-shot ^^ espero que les guste. Estará corto xD**

**Resumen: ****Natsu y Lucy debían fingir delante de los demás "Lucy ya es de Natsu"/ ¡N-Natsu! –Se escuchó un gemido- Esto es interesante… -Dijo una Erza con sangre en la nariz- No sabía que Natsu y Lucy tenían esa clase de relación.**

…0o0o0o0o0o0o0… -Cambio de Escena-

Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
…****

**Oneshot: ****Secreto**

Normal Pov:

¡N-Natsu! –Gimio Lucy-

¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación de nuevo? Nadie lo sabe ¿Por qué nadie del Gremio sabe de esto? Ellos lo ocultan ¿Por qué lo ocultan? Tampoco lo saben.

M-Me…encantan…tus gemidos…Luce… -Dijo un Natsu Agitado mientras acariciaba sus pechos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba la feminidad de Lucy-

¡A-Ah! –Gimio de nuevo por el placer-

Mira, ya estas mojada…quiero probar de ti Luce~ -Dijo en tono seductor mientras tomaba de ella- Sos muy rica, **mi **Luce –Dijo mientras que después se empezaban a besar, hoy no irían a la misión parece-

** …0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…**

Erza y Wendy se iban directo a la casa de Lucy para decirles unas noticias muy maravillosas y hermosas y brillante y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir por qué…¡Erza está saliendo con Jellal! Si, ella estaba muy contenta y de buen humor que decidió ir a casa de Lucy, que seguro Natsu estaría ahí. Entraron sin permiso a la casa de Lucy, como siempre pero…no había nadie, estaba en su habitación seguro.

Erza-san –Dijo Wendy angustiada- Escuche gritos…creo… -Dijo dudosa, aunque lo que ella piensa que son "gritos" en realidad son los gemidos de Lucy y Natsu. No sospechaban de nada-

Tienes razón…yo también escucho ruidos –Dijo alarmada, esperaba que no fuera nada peligroso para su Rubia amiga- Quédate aquí por las dudas Wendy –Dijo seria-

Está bien Erza-san, ten cuidado –Dijo preocupada-

Bien, ya vengo –Camino en silencio para que no la escucharan, entonces escucho algo que la hice ponerse roja como tomate. Por qué; aunque no lo admita es MUY fan de los libros eróticos y ello ya la estaba haciendo muy…- ¡Me estoy haciendo pervertida! Debo de dejar de leer los libros eróticos…aunque tendría que dejar 50 sombras de Grey…pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo con ellos…aunque ¡No hagas suposiciones extraña Erza! –Dijo la Peli-escarlata en su mente mientras que en la vida real estaba roja como su pelo y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y las manos- Bien ahora voy a su cuarto…Lu… -Pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta-

.

.

.  
¡L-Lucy! –Se escuchó a un Natsu agitado, estaban haciendo un vaivén muy rápido. Entrando y saliendo entrando y saliendo-

¡N-Natsu! –También gimió y agarraba los pelos de Natsu mientras se arqueaba-

¿Eh?...¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? –Grito en un susurro- E-Esto…esto…¿¡Natsu y Lucy están XXX?! Y hacen XXX y también XXX con todas las XXX de eso de XXX, no…no puedo creer ellos…ellos hacen la posición de XXX y también XXX…no puede ser… -Dijo sorprendida, ¿Por qué lo habían ocultado? Entonces Erza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y se puso MUY roja y empezó a susurrar muchas cosas- Bueno, lo mejor será no interrumpirlos… -Dijo en susurro mientras entraba en la etapa de perversión y se quedó viendo- No sabía que Natsu era tan así con Lucy…parece tan inocente y mira esto –Dijo señalando, todavía no la habían descubierto- Y pensar que yo le dije inocente, ingenuo, estúpido y muchas cosas…y ahora no tengo palabras y –Se interrumpio al ver lo que hacían- Mejor dejo esto para después…Esto es interesante… -Dijo Erza con sangre en la nariz, podría morir desangrada- No sabia que Natsu y Lucy llevaban esa relación… -Dijo con una mano en la barbilla-

Lo que no se había acordado es que Wendy estaba con ella, y Erza le había dicho que vendría en un momento, y todavía no había llegado. Entonces se fue para ver si estaba bien.

Erza-san –Dijo preocupada, pero después la vio y se calmo- Erza-san ¿Qué estas viend-? –Se interrumpio al ver lo que hacían y entonces se puso muy roja mucho mas roja que cualquiera en el mundo y se desmayo. Pobre, se habrá traumado mucho, pero Erza al ver el desmayo de Wendy le resto importancia y siguió mirando-

** …0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Al día siguiente0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…**

Natsu y Lucy se fueron al Gremio, pero estaba raro. Erza se puso roja cuando lo vieron a los dos, vieron a Wendy en un rincón con un aura deprimente mientras repetía: No lo vi…no lo vi…no lo vi…no lo vi…no lo vi…no lo vi…no lo vi…: Y se aterro cuando los vieron.

Oye Erza –Susurro Cana- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? –Pregunto mientras una sonrisa de malicia se le formaba en el rostro-

SI, es enserio. Yo lo vi completo cuando estaban XXX **(N/A: Esta vez con Erza tengo que censurar todo xD)** y todo eso-

Oh~ -Dijo feliz y con una mirada picara dirigida a Lucy- Que traviesos~ -Les dijo a Natsu y Lucy, de pronto el maestro apareció contento y con una sonrisa brillante-

¡Mocosos! ¡Tenemos tres noticias buenas! –Entonces todos preguntaron ¿Y las malas?- No tengo malas…bueno la primera es que tenemos a un nuevo miembro –Y entonces apareció Jellal- Estará temporalmente con nosotros- ¡La segunda! –Dijo antes de que empezaran a pelear- ¡Erza y Jellal son pareja! –Dijo contento y todos empezaron a felicitarlos- ¡La tercera! ¡Y que nunca crei decir! ¡Tenemos a otra nueva pareja! –Entonces todos pusieron una cara de no saber, y con un signo en la cabeza-

¡Natsu y Lucy están juntos! –Interrumpió Mirajane, todos empezaron a felicitarlos-

¿Eh?...¿Eh?...¿Eh? –Se preguntaron al unisono con una mueca- ¿¡Que?! ¡¿Cómo?! –Dijeron sorprendidos-

Es que yo los vi haciendo XXX –Dijo Erza como si nada entonces el Gremio grito al mismo tiempo:-

¿¡Ya lo hicieron?! ¡Felicidades! –Entonces Natsu y Lucy se dieron cuenta de algo…la pobre Wendy…ellos la habían traumado-

**~Fin~**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer Oneshot |^| Hay muchas censuras asi que no se considera mucho Lemon, lo quise censurar para que me odien xD okno :C aunque en sus mentes pueden seguir con eso y sin censura n/n ¡Nos leemos luego!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· (Las dos son mis firmas)****


End file.
